


Three Lullabies in an Ancient Tongue

by Synka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fisherman Original Percival Graves, M/M, Marine Biologist Newt Scamander, To Be Continued, perhaps?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 漁人葛雷夫/海洋生物學家紐特，AU，TBC？





	Three Lullabies in an Ancient Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> * 漁人葛雷夫 x 海洋生物學家紐特（正篇名稱：Arc of a Diver）  
> * 不確定本文是否會收錄在正篇，暫時先額外放著。  
> * [梗概](http://news.ltn.com.tw/news/world/breakingnews/2068262)  
> * 漁人葛雷夫鍾情於大海。紐特是外地來的海洋生物學家，近日才搬到這個小鎮。紐特因此根本不清楚在少男少女、熟男熟女之間鬧得沸沸揚揚的年輕漁夫是何方神聖，偶然訂閱此服務後才意外認識對方。
> 
> * Title is from The Court Of The Crimson King by King Crimson.

　　漁人波西瓦駕著比夢想淺薄、比世俗深刻的小船，船上載著這個異鄉的小海洋生物學家以及對大海的熱忱，在附近的淺海區流浪。  
　　一隻曼波魚在近海曬著連日雨後終於露臉的陽光，紐特發出一聲克制住的呼息，被驚喜了，卻不想嚇著那孩子。他想透過浮潛近些欣賞對方，立刻用異於常人的迅速將裝備戴好，招呼不打地反身倒進海中，以一種接近沉靜的謹慎沒入潮汐。波西瓦心臟不聽使喚地加速，是緊張的緣故。他是一位不具泳技的漁人，若是紐特出了差錯，他怎麼也幫不上忙的。波西瓦不願去思考那個可能性，因此希望紐特立刻上船，卻沒有出手拉他。無論心中如何忐忑，他既無權干涉、更不想去干涉紐特的愛、紐特的夢、紐特的歸屬。

　　紐特沒有折磨波西瓦太久，不是太遠的之後他就雙手抓著船緣，讓對方知道自己沒事。波西瓦長年拉扯魚網的粗糙掌心，覆蓋著的是這位以大海為血液、以大地為軀體的生物學家的手背；他想，如果餘生也只能像這樣從後方守護這位自然之母的孩子，他仍然堅定於原始的決定，他會用全心去擔保自己的願意。

  
　　那隻曼波魚自主地被波瀾推移，牠漂流在海上的姿態是一種生態圈罕有的無憂無慮，牠們卻是這麼輕易地能感受到大自然給予的偶然喜樂。紐特也使如此，他能像個曼波魚一樣漂浮在海的正中央，相信著這個大自然、這個母親，會保護他不受外界傷害。而波西瓦知道。他知道，若是真有造物主的存在，祂創造自己的意義便是要在人類傷害紐特之前就為對方挺身而出、捍衛對方的所有。

　　紐特暫時還是沒有要上船的意思，即使曼波魚早已成為過客。有時候紐特會這樣，僅是想仰賴某種接觸大自然的方式過生活，沒有額外的特殊理由。波西瓦忍不住跟他開一些和人魚有關的玩笑，他的確不是個風趣的人，開的玩笑自然也不會太有意思。但是眼前這人可是紐特，紐特當然會順著他的玩笑反問他，嘲弄的成份大於認真。直到最後一個問題之前，紐特都是不正經的。波西瓦能分辨出這則問題用玩笑包裝，實為一則不願直面被說出口的提問。  
　　即使知道人魚會為人帶來不幸、迷惑來往的漁人讓他們永不能歸鄉，你是否仍會選擇這裡、選擇這片不屬於人類的海洋？

　　而波西瓦，這個迷途的漁人啊，自然會做出這樣的決定。他想說會，但是最後做出的行動卻是緊扣住紐特扶在船沿的手，俯下身子去吻了紐特帶著大海氣息的嘴唇。

 

 

May 26, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> * 曼波魚（Mola mola）
> 
> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
